


Be My Once In A Lifetime

by Suchsmallhands



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchsmallhands/pseuds/Suchsmallhands
Summary: Sid crawls through Andy's window even though it's been weeks and they had a fight and they're not even really "together" anyways.“Hey.” Sid said quietly. If he were more awake he’d ask, what are you doing here. And he’d make it sound like he wanted him to leave, because he did. He’d be angry and he’d want him to leave and then as soon as he did he’d be sick with anger that he had left and what’s more, cracking somewhere inside with fear and hurt.
Relationships: Andy Davis/Sid Phillips
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Be My Once In A Lifetime

Andy was asleep to the sound of muffled cicada singing. He woke up not yet even sure why he was waking. The cicadas were louder and then hushed. He blinked blearily from where his head lay against the pillow, finding the blurry image of his dark window, cracked open. The bed dipped and he squinted at Sid’s dark form next to him.

He croaked his name in question. He wanted to sound unwelcoming. He’d have preferred to sound cold and angry. But he’d just woken up.

“Hey.” Sid said quietly. If he were more awake he’d ask, _what are you doing here._ And he’d make it sound like he wanted him to leave, because he did. He’d be angry and he’d want him to leave and then as soon as he did he’d be sick with anger that he had left and what’s more, cracking somewhere inside with fear and hurt.

They almost never fought. But Andy wanted too much from him. Or maybe just more than he was willing to give. Closer to graduation, it pushed to the front more often, and when it went too far Sid would treat him like shit but he wouldn’t smooth it over with some rough olive branch, scathing like a lion’s tongue over her cubs, like he had been doing since they were just kids. At that point Andy would say something cutting, in the way that only someone who knew Sid well would know how to say.

And it had been weeks since then. Now that same stubborn impasse was just continuing in the silence that lulled between them right now.

Andy felt like there was nothing he could say. Either way he was going to lose because he couldn’t wrestle Sid into following him through the rest of his life.

So he lay there in the dark on his side, curled in a loose parenthesis around where Sid sat on the edge of his bed. His fists were balled up and pressed into the mattress at his sides, looking at Andy over his shoulder.

He was glad it was dark because he could still feel the clog of old tears in the corners of his eyes from just before he’d fallen asleep maybe two hours before.

He felt the same way he had earlier. Like he was laying here loving Sid to no end. Normally he was loud about it. Physical about it. But either way, all the love in the world wouldn’t make a difference. Sid wouldn’t let it help. Wouldn’t acknowledge it. And all the water Andy poured from his urn into Sid’s would just flow through and splash on the ground.

That was what he’d said to him in not so many words. He regretted right away.

He could curl around him right now like he normally would. Kiss his hands. Tilt his head against his thigh. Smile gently up at him, close his eyes when Sid pet his hair. And it would almost feel like it would make a difference, that he was there with him, but the water would flow right through.

Andy was tired of pouring that water out right now. He had plenty. He’d pour until his urn was cracked and dried and made hollow clay sounds, until it hurt to pour any more, if he thought it would make Sid cup his hands and catch it.

Maybe he’d been quiet long enough that Sid felt comfortable touching him because he lifted a hand and put it on his waist. Andy grit his teeth at it.

He wanted them to just fuck and not talk about it and he wanted to be angry about it. More than that he wanted to not want it, wanted to be able to give up and end it. So he lay there still off step from just waking up. He followed the touch with his mind as Sid slipped his hand under his shirt and flattened the palm over his lower back. He felt the thumb finding the groove of his spine and moving across it again and again, dipping in and out of it. Then following it up until he was sliding a hand up and back down the sleep warm skin of his back.

He didn’t respond as he would normally so naturally do.

The bed rustled as Sid crawled over him, leaning his weight on an elbow and making the mattress dip around him as he brushed his mouth against his bicep and shoulder, hand palming roughly around his back and making his shirt bunch around his wrist.

His angry mind followed Sid and his mouth, pressing around the back of his neck and into the nape of his hair.

He wanted to say _fuck you, call me your boyfriend, work with me, want a future with me._

Dammit if he didn’t feel his resentment sliding away already as Sid nosed behind his ear and let his hand wander down over his boxers, fingers ghosting at the inside of his pressed thighs. He was started to get confused as to if he was right to want more in the first place.

It would all be done with in a few months anyway.

And with that thought, the wall he had fell down. As soon as he remembered graduation, the timeline they were on, his stomach had dropped gently but sickly. Even Sid could feel it, the muscles in his shoulders and back loosed.

Sid let his body blanket over his fully now, still curled on his side and pressed down by his weight. The way his body relaxed was like a signal Sid hadn’t known he was waiting for.

“Do you want to?” Sid murmured low in his ear.

Everything beyond that finish line, beyond those few months ahead of him, everything beyond just seemed like a barren land he was going away to. The oasis back home, sending him off to something that would feel lonely and empty and weary without him.

So, “Yeah.” He said under his breath in the quiet, nothing but the muted cicadas singing through the cracked window.

He helped Sid get his boxers out of the way and stretched at the bedside table to get the lube, touching himself absently while Side got his pants off.

He lowered himself back over Andy who still curled on his side but now dropped his shoulder to let Sid at his neck and jaw and mouth.

“How much you want?” Sid mumbled distractedly as his hands wandered, one groping and one knotted in the back of his hair.

“Whatever.” He babbled and opened his legs a little for him.

“You miss this?” He murmured in his ear.

“Yeah.” He breathed tightly, half paying attention to him.

“You get someone else to give it to you? Find someone to fuck?” His voice sort of mean. He didn’t answer right away which got him a retaliating hand in his hair and another one gripping his jaw while he rutted against his hip and thigh. “Answer me.”

“No.” Andy growled back. No, he’d alternated between spells of surprisingly low libido and then sad angry masturbation that lasted about five minutes and was never really about coming but sometimes ended that way pitifully.

“Tell me you only want me to fuck you, and you’re mine.” He said. “Say I’m the only one who fucks you.”

“Fuck you.” Andy snapped lamely. Sid gripped his hair tight and jerked his head hard so that it slammed against the pillow. His breath flew out of him immediately, a strange wavering tingle in his chest at the feeling of the stuttering intake of air.

“Say it.” He said again.

“I’m- You’re the only one who fucks me.” He gasped, body going softer.

“Say it.” He said again, voice even. 

“You’re the only one who fucks me.” He repeated obediently, still breathy.

“Good.” Sid said and got off him to pick up the lube and start preparing them as he rolled over onto his back and touched himself. He hadn’t gotten off in a while.

He ran his hands over what part of Sid he could reach and stroked his cock while Sid fingered him open. He didn’t let it go on for long and asked him to put it in. He did what he asked, with a pause as if asking if he was sure.

“Yeah, come on,” he nodded brusquely and wiggled and adjusted as he lined up and pushed in. He was quiet and blissfully thoughtless for the first rough few minutes, savoring that initial adjustment. 

“Good, pretty boy.” Sid would hum and Andy’s brow furrowed thankful so thankful for the dark that hid that crumpled little expression. His heart fluttered happily at those words and then panged with a painful tug because he wanted _Andy, baby… Andy._ In that gentle voice like he’d heard before. Gentle like when someone hands you a newborn. Gentle like a lover. He wanted it in the morning, tomorrow, the next day, next week, in three months, in three years.

He’d take the praise though and he panted, “Hold on.” He took a moment to turn over on his hands and knees and back up pleadingly which maybe he should have expected would earn him some teasing rubbing against his ass. Sid’s grip tight on his hips. Andy swallowed and breathed heavily through it patiently.

He wasn’t going to ask for it but he hoped for it rough. He wouldn’t think about how he wanted to be hurt a little.

Sid lined up and rubbed his hip with a thumb, telling him to take it. He rocked back and took it and didn’t think twice about doing exactly what Sid asked him and didn’t think twice about enjoying every inch going in. He sighed for it.

“Good, such a good boy.” He heard it whispered under his breath. The hand tight on the back of his neck and bruising on his hip. He took it hard like that for what felt like a long time, just focusing on getting his breath. The grip on his hip was too tight, inconsiderately, painfully. But he just whined and hitched quietly about it in between hushed moans.

He let Sid fuck him however he wanted for long minutes, catching his breath when he pulled out and flipped him on his back again so he could lay against him and press him into the bed. He slid back in before he could miss the feeling, pushing a moan out of him.

Sid hummed in pleasure against his neck, licking and kissing and moaning open mouthed against his skin and veins. Andy wrapped his legs around him and gripped his shoulders with an iron grasp, digging his fingers in and squeezing his legs and curling his head forward to whimper while Sid stroked his cock.

A strong hand pressed over his mouth, thumb curling around under his jaw so that from there out he could only try to breathe and gasp on his groans and rock his hips along as they both came undone. He couldn’t even think while he came, just breathe through his nose against Sid’s pinky. Sid didn’t falter as he came just kept on, forehead pressed against his sweaty temple finally, finally giving him his name.

“ _Andy, Andy… fuck, Andy.”_

Maybe there’s a limit to how much he can process. He just whined and whined against his palm, slower and lower now he’d come, until Sid finished. The hand on his mouth slid to the side so it was just his thumb against the corner of his lips and his palm against his face, fingers over his ear and his neck which fluttered with a pulse.

“ _Baby.”_ He whispered, nose tucked next to his ear.

He was so well fucked he didn’t even think for the next few minutes while both of their pulses slowed down, feeling Sid’s stomach breathing against his and his arms where they tangled with his.

He mouthed thoughtlessly, silently, with Sid’s face still hidden against him, _I’m your baby._

It wasn’t until Sid pulled out and wrapped them together, arms wrapped around him from behind, that he remembered tomorrow was coming. And he thought about it even though he didn’t want to, those things that go through your mind unbidden. He’d wake up tomorrow.

He could probably have this again but, as it was now, not for long.

Then his thoughts would drift to questioning and doubting why he needed anymore than this. Why couldn’t it just be this. Or why couldn’t he accept that it was okay for him to go away to college. Why couldn’t it be the end – this be the most he would get from Sid, maybe the last he would get.

Why couldn’t he yield at all, or even want to.

But then he’d remember that he was leaving. And he’d feel his heart protest it and he’d remember why.

So he didn’t think about the morning. It was almost the same silly feeling from when he was a kid. The weekend or his birthday ending, or just a really fun day, and he knew it would be over as soon as he fell asleep so he didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended up being such a dark little poorly developed and probably poorly executed snapshot of Sid and Andy. ?? Someone write some fluff. BTW the best Sid Andy fic out there is Under The Table And Dreaming by hollycomb on this website so that's what gave me my love for this relationship years ago.


End file.
